The Truth revieled
by hpobsesed
Summary: It's a R&Hr romance my first fic. an takes place the summer before going in there 7th year(ginnys 6th). just read it! this is also H&G ::COMPLETE:: my friend SecretDestiny13 has decided that i neaded a sequel, so she made one its called 'The Planners'
1. The Truth is Uncovered

Fyi: the strings are extendible ears  
The Truth is Uncovered  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered to him. "Come on Ron, lets go see if Harry wrote back yet."  
  
"Pig wouldn't deliver mail to any place be the kitchen." Ron hissed back at her.  
  
"I know, but I really need to talk to you." Ron looked at his plate sadly sighed then got up and followed her upstairs Ron expected to go the rest of the way up to his room when Hermione pulled him into the room she and Ginny were sharing.  
  
"Hermione, what's the deal?"  
  
"O Ron, this was so much easier in my head." Said Hermione pacing up and down the room. "In my head you were well.smarter. I guess there's only one way to tell you this" before he could comprehend any of this she ran to Ron and kissed him with such force she knocked him onto her bed.  
  
"Woe! Where did that come from?"  
  
"Er.6 years of knowing you?" Hermione said bighting her lip.  
  
"How long have you er wanted to do that?"  
  
" A little more then 5 years. How long have you wanted me to do that?"  
  
"The first time I saw you as a human, in our first year when me and Harry rescued you from the troll." He said kissing her again.  
  
"OK mum I'll call them down" said Ginny walking into the room "O-my-God!"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"What is it? Ginny." Asked Ron.  
  
"Finally, your FINALLY together thank god!"  
  
"Wait, how do you. what?" Herminie said to angry and confessed for words. After she caught her breath "was it really that obvious?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ron had an extremely confused look on his face. "Why are you in here?" he said out of habit.  
  
"One it's my room, two when Gorge made laugh I spilled pumpkin juice on myself."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down the hall as Ron said "Hermione, don't look like you just kissed me."  
  
"Ron, how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Just don't look so embarrassed, mum is vary observant."  
  
"O shit, Ron look!  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"There" she said pointing at two florescent strings on the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell, I can't believe Fred and Gorge still have these things," he said as the strings pulled away. As Ron and Hermione were coming down the stairs Fred and Gorge started to make kissing noises.  
  
"O shut up"  
  
"Ron your girlfriend seems to be a little angry,"  
  
"You might want to kiss her and make it all better."  
  
"Do you two have to do that to them?"  
  
"O mum we were just joking"  
  
"How wound you like it if I made fun of you and your girlfriends?" Fred and Gorge walked upstairs whispering between bursts of laughter.  
  
"Good Harry's responded" exclaimed Ron, seeing the letter on the table. He immediately opened it.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione, Now that we're going into our seventh year, I can do magic outside of school, so the Dursleys were pretty surprised when I use magic to get Hedwig out of her cage. It's a shame I still can't curse Dudley see you tomorrow! Harry P.S. Thank your mum for the food, they were starving me. And also it would be very helpful if I could take my Apparating test before school starts.  
  
"Well" said Mrs. Weasley peering over Ron's shoulder "I think we can arrange that."  
  
All people belong to J.K.Rowling author of the Harry Potter books 


	2. Little

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but it was SNOWING!!! And who can't resist looking at it. Anyway I'm not sure if this chapter is gonna be any good but here it is. (And I am picking up where I left off)  
  
~~~~~Little~~~~~  
  
~~~Ginny's POV~~~  
  
Oh my god! I'm going to pick up Harry Potter! I Virginia Weasley am going to Harry's Potter's house to pick him up, with Ron and Hermione, but that's not the point. Anyway I put it, it sounds great. Not that any of this matters to Harry I'm still Ron's little sister, and that's all I'll ever be. I'll always be known as, a little sister.  
  
"Ginny!! Hello are you in there!!"  
  
"What! Oh yeah. Sorry Hermione." Said Ginny her cheeks growing red.  
  
"Having more daydreams about Harry are we?"  
  
How dose she know? I wasn't talking was I? "No of course not where did you get such a crazy idea from?" Wow that was close, does she believe me? Damn she doesn't.  
  
"Okay" said Hermione in a very disbelieving voice, as she turned to leave the room.  
  
How does she know? Why dose she have to know? Now she'll go and tell Ron and since he's an over-protective git he'll make sure Harry and I are never in the same room accept at dinner, well there isn't anything I can do about it, wait, yeah there is "Hermione wait"  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione calmly as she was turning back to face Ginny.  
  
"You didn't believe me did you?" Hermione shook her head "I didn't think so. You wont tell Ron will you?"  
  
"Of course not, unless you want me to."  
  
"Thanks you're the best!" said Ginny hugging her.  
  
"Your welcome" replied Hermione. "Do you want me to ask your mum when we're picking up Harry?" she said putting her hands together and blinking furiously. Ginny took a pillow off her bed and throw it at Hermione who caught it and throw it right back. "Wow your like the little sister I never had" why did that stupid word have to come back, little, why did everyone think I was so little! I hate it.  
  
"Well I'm not little, I'm sixteen, that's only a year younger then you! And why dose everyone think I'm so little! God!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean it like that, it's just that."  
  
"Well you said it and that's all that matters now!" yelled Ginny 


	3. Studying

Chapter #3 'Studying'  
  
~*~!~*~A/N: srry bout last week's short chapter, but I had major riters block. I usually rite the chapter in my head on the bus 2 and from school but the people sitting behind me were talking 2 loudly so I couldn't concentrate. Anyways I needed Ginny 2 get mad at Hermione I don't know why yet but I thought it wood b fun 2 rite. Also its gonna b hard 2 give up riting in Ginny's POV, it was fun, but weird 2 cuz im the oldest and I rote bout being the youngest. Srry no closet seenz cuz I've never been kissed and I don't know how 2 describe it (im only 13 don't worry). ~*~!~*~  
  
For the next few days Ginny was still giving Hermione the cold shoulder. Hermione didn't seem to notice because she was always up in Ron's room 'studying'. Ginny sometimes wondered if Hermione even went to sleep because she came down after Ginny was already asleep and wake up before her. Ginny stayed in her room away from everyone as much as she could, especially Fred and Gorge. She didn't know how many other people knew about her 'secret' crush and she didn't want anyone else finding out.  
  
Before she knew it, the day she was dreading, but hoping to come was finely here. The Wesley's and Hermione were going to pick up Harry to day and take him to Diagon Alley. Her mum woke everyone up very early that morning to get an early start. First they took the Knight Bus to Harry's house. On the way there Ginny looked out the window smiling to herself, and daydreaming about Harry.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!!!"  
  
"What? Sorry mum" said Ginny  
  
"Ginny we have to go"  
  
"But don't we have to pick up Harry?"  
  
"We did already, you were looking out the window, and you must have noticed when we stopped."  
  
~*~!~*~  
  
In Diagon Alley after stopping at Gringotts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off by themselves; Ginny and her mum went off to by School supplies. Ginny felt sort of embarrassed that she was walking around with her mum, like she was a 'little' kid. Then again it wasn't her fault that it was July and all her friends were away, also her mum was 'very' overprotective, maybe that's were Ron gets it from.  
  
~*~!~*~*~!~*~*~!~*~ Harry, Ron, and Hermione ~*~!~*~*~!~*~*~!~*~  
  
Before getting school supplies they decided to go get ice cream from Florean Fortescue's. (A/N: that is the real name, if u don't believe me check on page 55 of the American hardcover 3ed book) Harry asked his two beat friends what ice cream they wanted, Ron of course said chocolate, Hermione was really tempted to tell Harry right then and there that her and Ron were going out, heck she wanted to belt it out to the whole world, but instead she said "vanilla, thanks". The only thing keeping her from telling Harry was the promise that she made to Ron.  
  
~*~!~*~A/N: WOW I rote 2 paragraphs without dialog (im getting good) again srry bout the short chapter last week. In case u haven't noticed im updating every Sunday around 8(EST) before if there's a new episode of Charmed (the best show ever) on (sun. Time: 8pm Chanel: 11(WB)) ~*~! ~*~  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | \ / REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Promise

A/N: this ch is 4u michelleywelley  
  
~*~!~*~The Promise~*~!~*~  
  
"Ginny" whispered Ron, "Ginny, wakeup!"  
  
Ginny rolled over to face her brother "Ron what are you doing? Its 5 in the morning" she said sleepily.  
  
"I need to um... I need to talk to Hermione, and this is the only time I can," whispered Ron not sounding the least bit tired.  
  
"Okay do whatever you want, just do it quietly" (a/n that was 4 u Lexie)  
  
"Are you sure? I was hoping you would leave us alone." said Ron starting to get excited "you can go up to my room, just don't wake up Harry"  
  
"Fine!" said Ginny pulling on her bathrobe "Just a warning, Hermione is a very deep sleeper." And with that, she left the room.  
  
"Hermione" Ron said in his sweetest and softest voice "Hermione." He saw her smile in her sleep 'wow' he thought, 'she must be having a good dream.'  
  
~*~ Hermione's dream ~*~  
  
Hermione was dreaming about her and Ron's first kiss.  
  
"Woe! Where did that come from?"  
  
"Er...6 years of knowing you?" Hermione said bighting her lip.  
  
"How long have you er... wanted to do that?"  
  
" A little more then 5 years. How long have you wanted me to do that?"  
  
"The first time I saw you as a human, in our first year when me and Harry rescued you from the troll." As he leaded forward to kiss her she opened her mouth, in her dream, and in real life.  
  
~*~ End of Hermione's dream ~*~  
  
Ron saw Hermione open her mouth, and took this opportunity the kiss her, hoping that would wake her up. It worked, she immediately woke up.  
  
"Ron!?!" Hermione said, "You scared me! And it's 5 in the morning."  
  
"Sorry, but I know that this is the only time we could be alone without any one finding us" said Ron in one breath now he leaned down to kiss her. She moved out from under him.  
  
"Wait one minute, I'll be right back," she said getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Ron heard the water run in the sink. Then when it stopped she came out.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"I was brushing my teeth" Hermione answered giggling.  
  
"Oh okay, now can I kiss you?" his question was answered when she climbed on to his lap and pulled his head down so she could kiss him.  
  
~*~!~*~Ron's Room~*~!~*~ Ginny sat on Ron's bed now wide-awake, staring at sleeping Harry. 'He looks just like an angel when he's sleeping' thought Ginny. She glanced back over to the clock, she sighed, it was still very early. She shifted her gaze back to Harry, she was just yearning to wake him up and tell him everything. Everything, from the first time she rode a broom, to getting her Hogwarts letter, to how she felt about him, and to the promise she had made to Ron. Yes the promise, the promise stating that she, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's would not tell Harry or anyone else that Ron and Hermione were going out. I don't know why Ron wanted to keep this a secret especially from Harry, his best friend. Now Ginny was in deep thought, so she didn't notice that Harry was waking up, until...   
  
"Ron?" said Harry as he starred at the redheaded figure sitting on Ron's bed. He didn't put his glasses on yet so he just assumed it was Ron.   
  
"No Harry," said Ginny calmly as she passed Harry his glasses that were sitting on Ron's nightstand. Harry knew that voice was not Ron's, he knew that voice to well, it belonged to none other then...   
  
"Ginny?" he asked sounding surprised   
  
"Yea?" responded Ginny as calmly as before.   
  
"Where's Ron?" he said, he could have kicked himself for that. He liked Ginny, a lot, but its not like he was just going to tell her, 'Ginny, I like you a lot' out of nowhere, it just wouldn't be right.   
  
"He's er... down stairs in my room," she said starting to feel uncomfortable.   
  
Harry was glad that Ginny didn't take his question personally. "Okay, then where's Hermione?"   
  
"Downstairs in my room as well." Said Ginny who was now very uncomfortable.   
  
"Then what are they doing, it's really early." He said yawning at the end.   
  
"Ummm...I umm...I can't tell you." She said now growing red.   
  
'The famous Weasley red' thought Harry, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she blushed, unlike Ron, he just looked scary. "Okay, then I'll go find out myself" he said stubbornly. "Umm, Ginny, can you turn around" he said; now he was starting to go red.   
  
"Why?" she asked looking concerned.   
  
"Umm...I'monlywearingmyboxers" at this he and Ginny both turned the same color as Ginny's hair. And Ginny turned around giggling silently. Harry pulled on his clothes, and ran out of the room before Ginny could stop him. Harry knew that Ginny would run after him, but years of Quidditch, and running away from Dudley's gang, made him a fast runner.   
  
Ginny came running after him screaming things like "Harry wait!!!!!!" and "stop!!!!" so loud, sure to wake up the whole house. Harry just ignored her, and kept running. Ginny was a fast runner to and she caught up with him at the door, but it was to late. Harry flung open the door with such force, that it hit the wall with a loud 'thump'. Ron and Hermione immediately sprung apart as they heard the door hit the wall.  
  
A very sleepy looking Fred and a sleepy looking Gorge walked in to the room. One of them said "what's everyone doing up at 6 o'clock."  
  
Then Mrs.Weasley came into the room, she looked very funny, in her nightdress, and bathrobe. She said, "what's everyone doing in here, it's 6 o'clock in the morning"  
  
Out of nowhere Ron screamed, "Why does everyone keep telling me the bloody time!" (A/N this was also 4u Lexie)  
  
Harry was still staring openmouthed at Ron and Hermione, he finally sputtered out, "you...her? Well it's about time!"  
  
"Then your not mad?" asked Ron a little confused.  
  
" 'Course not." Said Harry. And that was the truth; he hoped that now he would be spending some time with the youngest Weasley. He smiled at that thought, so did Ginny. Who knew she was thinking the same thing about him? The twins did.  
  
A/N: thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Selphie-ish Steph - I made her think it cuz doing that is un-hermioneish  
  
Wiccagirl - thanks I don't thing I could have ritten this without u  
  
Michelleywelley - like I said, this ch was 4u so stop bugging me (it was 3 pages on word, size12, in times new roman, without the a/n and title)  
  
~That's all that reviewed 4 ch5 hoped u liked ch6~  
  
~*~!!!!!!!!POLL!!!!!!!!~*~  
  
What house do u think/know James Potter was in?  
  
U don't have 2 provide proof, but it is greatly appreciated, from any of the books or JKR interviews.  
  
I'm not gonna tell u my opinion until next ch, or when I have enough opinions, so REVIEW!!!! If not about my story the answer the question!  
  
~*~!~*~hp/charmed obsesed~*~!~*~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Faze 1, Complete

**A/N: I have a very good reason why I didn't update on Sunday.  I was at a hp sleepover that went, 11am on Sunday - 3pm Monday. And I had 2 help decorate the 2 days before.  The cool thing was there were 4 of us, so we were each from a different house I was in Ravenclaw.  ****GO RAVENCLAW!! As u can tell im still hyper from the sleepover.  My Gryffin-dork (my Slytherin friend is rubbing off on me) I mean Gryffindor friend told me 2 just lie and say I was sick, but I thought it would b more fun 2 rite the truth.  That's why im the smart one! And im srry I didn't upload yesterday, I was sleeping.  Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**~*~!~*~ Faze 1 Complete ~*~!~*~**

Fred and George did everything in their power to lock Hermione and Ron in a room for many hours at a time, and then go in to their room, to give Harry and Ginny time _alone_.  They also teased Ron and Hermione about going out, and Ginny for liking _someone_. Another annoying thing they did was force Harry and Ginny to sit next to each other, all the time.  

~*~!~*~

"Stop, Ron stop!" said Hermione laughing because Ron was tickling her.

"Why should I? I _love_ it when you laugh." Ron said back to her.  Harry was desperately hoping that someone would let them out.  Mrs. Weasley locked them all in there, hoping that they would all spend time together because she thought it was rude of Ron and Hermione to always force Harry to talk to Ginny because they wanted to be alone. When………

"Ginny! Mum needs you in the kitchen, and Harry we need to talk to you." Said Fred coming into the room followed by George.  Ginny immediately ran out of the room followed reluctantly by Harry, then Fred and George who locked the door again.  

"You said you needed to talk to me?" said Harry. 

"No er………we forgot, but why don't you go find Ginny, and tell her that mum isn't home before she freaks out."  As Harry walked away, George whispered, "Faze one complete"

~*~!~*~ Harry and Ginny ~*~!~*~

"Ginny? Fred and Gorge said that your mum isn't here and not to worry." Said Harry walking in to the kitchen.

"That's good, said Ginny walking back onto the kitchen from the dining room.  "I thought Voldemort might have gotten her." After she said that she put her hand over her mouth, she had never told any one that before, and she was planning on never telling anyone, she was just thinking it and she didn't know what made her say that out loud.  

Harry did just what he was thinking, he laughed, he didn't mean to do it out loud, just in his head. Then Ginny started crying, Harry went over to comfort her, but she tried to walk out, but Ginny walked a little past the door frame, and got bounced back, right into Harry, so they both fell.  Harry meant to ask 'are you okay' but it came out "Can I wipe your tears?" he put his hand over his mouth. Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh.  "I meant………er………wow your beautiful." His hand went back on his mouth, and Ginny stopped laughing.

"Did you really mean that?" asked Ginny a little surprised. Harry nodded, "Then to answer your question, yes, you can wipe my tears" Harry slowly took his hand away from his mouth and wiped Ginny's last remaining tear and picked her chin up, so he could look in to he eyes.  He opened his mouth to say ………

A/N: I no im mean, but I just had to end there.  Also, me and my friends were thinking, it would be cool to have a shirt that says 'I'm in Slytherin, what do you expect?' written in bright green on a black shirt. I think it would b cool cuz that's what my Slythern friend Lexie kept saying at the sleepover.  Anyways don't review telling me im mean, cuz I already no that. 

I wasn't suppose to have a poll, so now its just a question that I would like to have opinions on. I only got 1 review having 2 do with it, the question is: **What house do u think/know James Potter was in?  u don't have 2 provide proof, but it is greatly appreciated, from any of the books or JKR interviews. **Like I said last chapter, ur not getting my opinion, until I get 5 reviews having 2 do with the question, and ill keep asking it until I get the answers. (This will not interfere with the updates)

I would like it if u people would guess whats gonna happen next, I already no, but I want ur opinions

Now 4 a bit of advertising: 

                                         'Don't let me get me' by: me! (hp/charmed obsessed)            

                                         'The Christmas Ball' by: quidditch7                                 

Ok, well, um, er, **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Your Busted!

**~*~!~*~Your Busted~*~!~*~**

Harry opened his mouth to say… 

"Can I …"

**"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here and let them out right now!" **came Mrs. Weasley's booming voice.

"Why do you just assume that it's us, why don't you think it was Ron or Hermione?" said George trying to sound as angelic as possible.

"I'm your mother, I just know these things. **Now let Harry and Ginny out of the kitchen before I ground you!"**

"We're over-age you can't ground us." said Fred

"Do you live here free of charge?"

"Yes"

**"Then I can ground you! Now let them OUT!"**

"Fine" said Fred as he pulled out his wand pointed it at the doorway and shouted "_raep pasidnois ulli_" the invisible thing in the doorway disappeared.

"What do you do to me and Harry?" asked Ginny sort of angry.

"Well," started Fred "first we let off _karos inup myed_ gas in the kitchen…"

"What does that gas do?" asked Harry

"It makes you speak your mind" answered George.

"Then," continued Fred "we did a sealing charm on the door, but we slightly altered it so the first two people to walk in there would become trapped, until they either: they kiss, one slaps the other, or we let them out" 

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley sounding a little concerned.

 "We left them locked in Ron's room, when we left, they looked very comfortable." said George.

"Harry, Ginny, would you mind telling Ron and Hermione to get down here right now." Said Mrs. Weasley 

"Not at all mum" said Ginny, a little perkier then usual.

On the way upstairs Ginny asked "Harry, in the kitchen you were about to ask me something.  What was it?"

"Nothing" mumbled Harry

Ginny was about to ask him again, when she realized, that they were at the door to Ron's room.

Harry knocked loudly on the door.  He heard the bed creak; he figured it was safe to enter, how wrong was he.  What Harry saw, he wished he had never seen. He shut the door quickly hoping that the image would go away (a/n: remember, this is only rated PG-13) he saw, Hermione lying on Ron's bed, and Ron was lying on top of her kissing her neck, as Hermione was moaning with pleasure.

**A/N: im gonna end it there cuz I don't know what else 2 rite. If u people have any suggestions, please send them 2 me, when u review. Also I want u 2 review if u read this cuz I just want 2 no how many people read it. All u have 2 put a) I read this, and I hated it b) I read it and I liked it or, c) um… ok**

**Same question as last time.**

**_What house do u think/know James potter was in?_**

**I just want opinions!**

**Also, I want 2 no were u think I got the names 4 the spell and gas, I'll tell u people next chapter.**


	7. FIGHT!

A/N: I will reviel my opinion about the James Potter thing at the end.

**~*~!~*~FIGHT~*~!~*~**

Ginny was shocked when Harry slammed the door with a disgusted look on his face. "Harry, it couldn't have been that bad. I've seen them kissing before, and Ron's my brother!"

"Well, Ron is like a brother to me too. And Hermione is like a sister" Harry almost screamed.  'If Ron is like a brother to me, does that mean that Ginny is like a sister? I mean, she is Ron's little sister,' Harry looked at her 'she is definitely not little anymore!' she was wearing a light green shirt with a big dark green star on the front, that was just a little too small, and denim shorts. 'No! I do not think of Ginny as a sister' "she's more then that to me" he said the last part out loud not realizing or meaning to.

"Hermione!?!" asked Ginny both surprised and confused.

"What?"

"You just 'said she's more then that to me'"

"I didn't mean Hermione," he said now getting a little embarrassed.

"Then who did you mean?" said Ginny hoping she would get an answer this time.

"I…er…I…it's just that…er…nobody"

"Come on, you have to know, you said it!" said Ginny now getting a little annoyed.

"Well, I forgot!" Harry and Ginny were unaware of the fact that Ron and Hermione heard their yelling and came out of Ron's room to watch. 

"No you didn't! Why wont you just tell me!" at this Hermione started to laugh, trying to silence it as best as she could. It didn't work. Harry and Ginny turned to look at them.

"Do you even remember what you're fighting about?" asked Hermione who looked very amused by the situation.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Ginny you go first." Said Hermione

"Harry said something like…er…someone meaning more to him."

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Then what did you say?" asked Ron

"I donno, just not that!"

"Dinners ready!" screamed Mrs. Weasley

**~*~!~*~ At Dinner~*~!~*~**

George who was sitting next to Ron asked, "Are you and Hermione still together?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"We heard screams"

"Oh, that was Harry and Ginny."

"What were they fighting about?"

"Something stupid."

"Just like you and Hermione?"

The pumpkin juice Ron was drinking came back out of his mouth "what! We do not fight about stupid things!"

"Then name one thing that you fought about, that wasn't stupid, and that you _remember_."

"Er…once, no…er…I, no…"

"My point exactly!" said George "And why did you fight with Hermione?"

"Cause I liked…" Ron's eyes went really wide "so you're saying…"

"Exactly, now its time to put our plan to work!"

A/N: good, bad, mindless fluff? What is it? 

Topic: What house was James Potter in?

Of the 6 people that reviewed about that…

All said…

Gryfindor.

I say…

James Potter was in…

S…

Srry, gtg Charmed is on in 5 minuets and it's a new episode.


	8. Sunset

"What was the plan again?"

"Ron!!!"

"What? I forgot!"

"You always forget everything!"

"No I don't! I remember every thing you said to me! So there!" he stuck out his tong at her like he was 5 years old.

"Fine, then what did I say in 1st year that made you say that no one can stand me?"

"You said…um… its Wing-_ga_r-dium Levi-_o_-sa, see I do remember!"

"How come you can remember what I said when I was 11, but you can't remember what Fred and George said five minutes ago!"      

"Because,"

"Really why?"

"I donno, I just do.  Now can you tell me the plan?"

"You don't have to do much, you only have to let me snuggle up close to you when we watch the sunset" said Hermione dreamily.

"How does that have to do with getting Harry and Ginny together?"

"You'll see!" She said mischievously.  "Now, I have to talk to Ginny, otherwise we can't carry out the plan tonight." She got up and left.  As she was walking up to Ginny's room, she ran over in her head what she was going to say.

Hermione knocked on the door to Ginny's room, and heard a very shaky "come in", that sounded like she was crying.

Hermione went in, and sat down next to Ginny.  "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it-it's n-nothing." Said Ginny burying her face in a pillow  

"Ginny, something's bothering you, what is it?"

"It-it's n-nothing."

"Is this about Harry?"

"I-I…d-don't kn-know?" she said lifting her face out of the pillow and wiping some of her tears. "I-I don't know an-anything anymore."

"I know you like Harry, everyone does, except for well, Harry." Hermione said in a soothing voice. "I also know that Harry likes you and is to afraid to make the first move."

Ginny looked at her in disbelief 

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

"You know, you really should tell her" said George

"Tell who, what?" replied Harry

Fred continued George's sentence like he didn't even hear Harry. "If I was you, I would have told her a long time ago."

"All you have to do is complement her, but don't point out her red hair, freckles, or any Weasley traits." said George, "point out something that makes her special."

"And, not what your thinking, because that would just be inappropriate." Said Fred.

"Or, better yet, apologize to her about your stupid fight." Said George.

Harry hadn't paid any attention to a word they were saying, he was thinking about who and what they were talking about.  "Who is her, and what should I tell her!" he screamed.

"Ginny and your feelings; weren't you listening to a word we said."

"And you know she likes you too, all she talks about over the summer is you." Said George.

Harry stared in disbelief.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~

A little wile later, Harry went down stairs.

"Hay Harry, want to go outside?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders, but followed Ron outside.  Ron sat down on the white plastic chair, and Harry sat on the bench.

A moment later, Hermione and Ginny came out.  Hermione went over to Ron she whispered "Hi" in his ear, before sitting on his leg.

Ginny nervously went over to Harry and said "Hay, Harry, can I er…sit here?"

"Sure" he said

"Thanks" said Ginny as she sat down as far away from Harry as possible; which was very hard because it was such a small bench.

Harry looked over at Ron, he was so lucky; Hermione was cuddling up to him.  He looked back at Ginny; he wished that she would do that to him.  

The sun started to set and Ginny wanted to watch it, but a wooden pole was in the way.  "Stupid pole!" she muttered under her breath as she moved closer to Harry. When she did this there arms touched, making them both pull away, as if they had gotten shocked.  "Sorry" she muttered.  Before turning to watch the sunset, she glanced at Ron and Hermione.  Hermione was snuggling up to Ron; they looked so cute. She wished that she could do that to Harry.  She averted her gaze back to the sunset.

It was very quite; it would have been silent if Ron and Hermione stopped whispering and laughing.  Half the sun was below the horizon before Harry started to talk.  "Er…Ginny, I'm…sorry about the fight we had." Ginny opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.  "When I said er… 'She means more then that to me' I didn't mean Hermione." Harry didn't know what made him do this, but he moved closer to Ginny.  "I…er…meant…you." He said the last word in a whisper, but since Ginny was so close to him, she heard; and she started to glow a little.

"Harry," she said in almost a whisper "I …er…like you too." She said in a barely audible voice, and started to grow red, Harry smiled.

They slowly moved closer together. Just as the sun sunk below the horizon there lips touched.  An amazing feeling shot though both there bodies.  Harry put his hands around her waist pulling her closer, and Ginny put her arms around his neck, they could have stayed like that forever; but….

An excited voice said, "It worked!"

A/N: I'm done with this chapter! It took me so long to type, but it came out so good in my opinion. Anyways, I wanna no what u think. 

Good, 

Bad, 

Great, 

Horrible, 

Ok, 

Not good enough to be on fan fiction, 

To long, 

To short, 

Perfect, 

None of the above.

There will probably be 1-2 more chapters.

I wanna thank my reviewers:

Fariegirl217- I no I'm evil, and I'm proud of it! Did this chapter make you happy? I hope        

                      it did. I do not think James was in 'Slitherine'

michelleywelley- give me a page number and I'll look it up, cuz I've read the books 7 

                             times each, and have not found it yet. U have a sick mind! They were

                             making-out, that's it! Like I said, this is only PG-13. also me and my

                             friend SecretDestiny13 want u to read the story 'Ment to Be' by

                             Hermione Granger-Potter (don't u just love the name) anyways, the

                             story is so good.

loli-chick336- I'm so glad u like it! Movie facts-Bad, Book facts-Good, cuz James is a

                       chaser, JKR conformed it.

Jebus- if u don't like it, don't read it, its as simple as that.

HermioneClone- Yay! A _nice_ review, finally.   

Lily106- it was the 60's episode, and the stuff they had was so cool. I'm also in Eastern

               Standard Time (in case any1 was wondering) and what wichstock episode?

SecretDestiny13- I answered u in school, and ur stories r 10x better then mine, not the

                            other way around.

verydissapiontedinmyselfandfeelingashamedbecause,IamFariegirl217- she was saying 

                                                                                                                  Slytherin. I'm 

                                                                                                                  glad you like it 

                                                                                                                  now. He-he-

                                                                                                                  whops, this took 

                                                                                                                 me so long to 

                                                                                                                 right, if I updated 

                                                                                                                 at 8, this chapter 

                                                                                                                 wouldn't have 

                                                                                                                 made any sense.

Now my answer…

 to my…

Own question…

Is…

I think…

James Potter…

Was in…

The house…

That is…

not…

Hufflepuff…

Ravenclaw (which by the way is the best house!)…

Or….

Dam! I'm out of excuses!

G

R

Y

F

I

N

D

O

R

So, I think he was in Slytherin. (don't hurt me!)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. unexpected plans

**A/N: before I forget, I wrote a story on fictionpress.com it's called 'Mell's Mischief' um…well…that's it. On with the story!**

**A/N2: this chapter overlaps the last chapter, but from different POV's.**

Ron waited impatiently in the kitchen for Harry to come down.  He was trying to figure out why Fred and George needed  to move the bench out side for there plan to work. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry coming down the stairs.  "Hey Harry, want to go outside?" Asked Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders, but followed his out the door.

 A moment later, Hermione and Ginny came out.  Hermione went over to Ron she whispered "Hi" in his ear, before sitting on his leg.

Ginny nervously went over to Harry and said "Hay, Harry, can I er…sit here?"

"Sure" he said

"Thanks" said Ginny as she sat down as far away from Harry as possible; which was very hard because it was such a small bench.

Hermione saw Harry looking at them so she pulled herself closer to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder, and told him to put his are around her.  They stayed like that for a wile. "Do you really think there plan will work?" asked Hermione.

"yup, and even if it doesn't, they always have back-up plans" the sun started to set. Ron and Hermione then saw Ginny move closer to Harry, and then both Harry and Ginny pulled there arms back. Then they had to look away because Ginny looked at them.  Hermione started laughing quietly, Ron started laughing too, only because she had a funny laugh.  She was shaking, her face was turning red, and she occasionally squeaked, but normally no sound came out. "what's so funny?" whispered Ron.  

"Nothing…nothing" Hermione whispered "shh…Harry's talking"  

"Er…Ginny, I'm…sorry about the fight we had. When I said er… 'She means more then that to me' I didn't mean Hermione." Harry then moved closer to Ginny.  "I…er…meant…" Hermione didn't hear the last word, but it must have been something good because Ginny started to glow.  Then Ginny said something else, and started to grow red. They moved closer together, and they kissed. 

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "It worked!" she said the last part a little to loud, then covered her mouth as Harry and Ginny broke apart, both completely red and smiling.  

Then they turned to see who said that and water fell on Harry and Ginny drenching them both.  Harry looked up to see what happened, Ginny didn't need to look up she just screamed, "**FRED!!!!!!!!!!!! GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Mrs. Weasley heard Ginny screaming and went outside to see what all the fuss was about.  When see stepped outside she saw that Harry and Ginny were soaked and Fred and George sticking their heads out the window. It was now Mrs. Weasley's turn to yell, "**FRED!!!!!!!!!! GEORGE!!!!!!!!!! What did you do to your sister and Harry?!?**"  

"Well, there were looking like they needed to cool down" said George calmly

"because they were all red in the face" said Fred in the same tone as his twin.

"**GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!**" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"You know mum, we like it up here better" said Fred.

"Good, because that's where you'll be staying for the rest of the year!"  screamed Mrs. Weasley. "now, Harry and Ginny, why don't you just come inside and get dried off." Harry and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley inside.  

As soon as the door shut Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all burst out laughing.  "I guess our plan worked after all" said Fred cheerfully

"Why are you so happy, your grounded?" asked Ron.

"Lets just say that there are other plans needed to be made." 

A/N: I know that's not what you expected, but I kinda got bored with the story, well its done now. I'll probably start with another story soon. Now that I'm done I still like reviews. And I wanna thank the people that reviewed me.

**marissa **– nothing happened, so are you happy?

**fariegirl217** – I'm sorry, but I have to end sometime. And your song was um… interesting.

**jesse** – thank you, I'm glad you like my stories.

**Sadz89 **– send me the link and I'll believe you. And I'm glad you like my stories.

**michelleywelley** - to answer your questions: no and yes (in that order) me and my friend 

                 (secretdestiny13) wanted to see that your reaction was.  And yes I read 

                  your bio, I  know you hat h/hr and so do I but you have to admit, it was 

                  kinda funny, and fyi, I hated it! It was the worst story I ever read.

**loli-chick336** – I have read the books 7 times each, she does not menion it at all, but if you 

           find the page send it to me and I will believe you, but for right now, I stand by 

          what I said.  I'm so glad you like my story!

**DiggaDigga** – I have no idea

**SecretDestiny13** – thanks! I feel honored

**michelleywelley** – I know he was a chaser it says so in the scholastic interview.  Don't     

                              worry about the sick mind thing, I have one too.

**Never underestimate the power of six! (I'm sorry, I just had to say that)**

**For those of you that wanted me to up load last week, you would have gotten up to where it finished overlapping.**

**Now Lexie, do you really think I would forget you?**

**Read the stories by SecretDestiny13 they're better then mine and mine are worse then hers (ha-ha got you what do you say now?) also we will be getting an account together we are still not sure of the name, but we'll think of something.**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
